Michael's Story
by SPRK
Summary: An ODST named Michael has his life changed forever during an attempt on his life. Note:This is not a sequel to ODSTs even though it is set in the same universe. Please R&R, this is my second fanfic.
1. Drop

"I'm getting shipped off to where?" The young ODST yelled out loud at his two ODST superiors, Alex and Chris, who exchanged nervous glances at each other.

"Calm down son, we're not shipping you off to anywhere." Alex said, putting his fist on the table outside of the ODST's see-through launch area.

"Except back to your own kind." Chris pointed out; smiling and nodding slowly before he was cut off by a glare from Alex.

"This is exactly the kind of crap I'm talking about!" The ODST said, pointing at Chris. "You are shipping me off somewhere, aren't you?" The two ODSTs exchanged glances before speaking again.

"Look, this is a very important mission; it could be the key to the entire war." Alex said calmly.

"You always say that!" The ODST replied, slamming his hand against the drop pod.

"Look son, you're lucky that I managed to even negotiate this, command wanted you dishonorably discharged!" Alex shouted back at him.

"It's Michael!" The ODST shouted back. "Wait, did you say son?" He questioned softly. Chris looked at Alex, who slammed his hand down on the launch button. Sending Michael's drop pod falling through a hole in the floor.

"So where's he going?" Chris asked as Alex took out a cigar.

"Panderka or something." Alex responded while lighting the cigar.

"You think it will actually work?" Chris questioned.

"I hope so, for his sake, because there's no way he's getting out of this system in anything but a body bag." Alex replied.

"Yeah, say, you want to go scare some new recruits?" Chris asked as he stood up. Alex took the cigar out of his mouth,

"Eh, why the hell not, it's not like we've got anything better to do." He said as they walked out.

"You mean you haven't got anything better to do." Chris said, to which Alex replied with a not so friendly punch to the shoulders.


	2. She Can Sense It In The Force

"Screw you guys!!!" Michael shouted as the bottom of the UNSC _Reaper_ disappeared from above. Why did he join the ODSTs, none of this would have happened if he hadn't joined them. Of course if he hadn't joined the ODSTs he would also probably be dead right now. Michael's entire squad had been killed when their Pelican had been shot down by a Banshee during an attempt to extract a V.I.P. from yet another dying planet nine months ago.

Michael sighed, perhaps this was the best thing for him after all, there was no way he was going to be able to live a halfway normal life after insulting the head of the Office of Naval Intelligence during a meeting she was having with several key personnel from various branches of the UNSC armed forces. Still it had been worth it, if just to see that look on her face when he voiced his opinion of what he thought of her damned experiments and speeches. Oh he had showed her, he had showed that damn hag what he had thought of her freaking programs, including the Spartan II program that had robbed him of his twin sister when they were both only six, he had showed her. But of course he had acted in haste, only one person had ever made enemies with Margaret O Parangosky and survived, and he certainly wasn't that person.

So despite the endless assurances by his superiors that his outburst was completely justified and charges would be brought against Margaret immediately for what he had revealed he knew she wasn't going anywhere. No, the war was in a critical state, the UNSC needed every man and women they could get. Margaret was too important to lose, too big to fail, which was probably why Alex and Chris had tricked him into getting in his drop pod to go on a "mission" with "other ODSTs" when in fact as Michael had discovered just minutes before it was really just an excuse to get rid of him, to spare him from the wrath of Margaret and his other enemies, which he had plenty of.

Of course like most of their plans this one didn't seem to be very well thought out, the planet of Pandora was devoid of any sentient life, he would be utterly alone on an alien world with only his armor, his gun, and some rations. That was assuming the duo had packed any rations. Still, Michael had to admit dying cold and alone was probably better than getting hauled off to some remote O.N.I. interrogation center/prison in the middle of the night and never being seen or heard from again by anyone. Michael relaxed a little and made an obscene gesture to his window, not that anyone could see it at this altitude, all there was up here were clouds, lots and lots of frikin clouds. Michael yawned, maybe if he was lucky his pod would spontaneously combust, that would save him a hell of a lot of time, still there wasn't really anything he could do right now. The navigation screen was projecting 5 hours until impact with the surface, so all Michael could do now was wait, and wait, and wait.

"Someone's flipping me off." Margaret O Parangosky stated as she slammed her playing cards down on the table and stood up.

"Not me." Chris stated rather calmly while attempting to sneak a look at Alex's hand.

"Margaret." Alex said calmly. "You're a terrifying, beautiful, lady. Who would be stupid enough to flip you off?" He questioned while staring at her. Margaret turned so she was facing him and snarled.

"Michael Dedia Fox." She growled as she stormed out of the room. Chris and Alex exchanged looks before turning back to the game as an Engineer sat down at Margaret's seat.

"Say, anyone got any babies on them?" The creature asked as it scooped up Margaret's hand with its tentacles.

"Not tonight More Balanced Than Most." Alex stated as he shook his head.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn." The Engineer said as it took a puff of a cigar before extending a tentacle to Chris.

"You want a smoke man?" It asked casually.

"No thanks." Chris replied. "I only smoke Gravemind." He added.

"God, that stuffs expensive nowadays, say you hear the latest rumor from the battlenet?" It inquire to which both of them shook their heads.

"I just got a message from the ship's A.I. , we're jumping to slipspace." It said casually to which Alex and Chris exchanged glances.

"I would hate to be anywhere near this thing when it jumped, I mean if you were in a pod of some sort you'd be totally screwed." The engineer paused. "Hey why are you guys running away, you frikin losers! Winners never quit!" It shouted as it waved a tentacle at them angrily.


	3. Kimiko

Michael was interrupted from his nap by the blaring noise of an alarm. His pod was bathed with red light from the emergency warning system and half the screens were displaying technical readouts of some kind while the other half were telling him to adjust his course. The screen that Michael found most interesting was the one directly in front of him, it read, _Slipspace Jump Imminent You're screwed_. Final ly, someone with a little humor around here. Michael poked the screen, but it only displayed the words Check Your Manual. Michael tilted his head in confusion, what manual? He had never heard of any manual for as long as he had been an ODST, which was pretty damn long. Suddenly Michael heard a noise that chilled him to the bone, something was giggling inside of his pod!

"It's to your left in the upper left compartment silly." The voice stated. Michael drew his pistol out of its magnetic holster, a futile gesture as he could see that nothing was in the pod besides him.

"You pull that trigger, and I'll make sure neither of us survive this drop, got it hotshot?" The voice said. Michael considered his options, he was either going insane, or there was an A.I. in his pod. Neither of which he liked, but he hoped that it was the second option. Michael put the gun back, wondering if the A.I. noticed he hadn't even undone the safety.

"Yes, I noticed you hadn't undone the safety Michael." The voice replied, startling Michael even more.

"What the heck, who the hell are you, how the hell did you?" He yelled out loud before being interrupted by the A.I.

"I can read your thoughts Michael, and I have to say I'm very ashamed at you, very very ashamed." The A.I. said with a hint of, was that humor in its voice? Suddenly the pod filled with the sound of laughter. Michael's jaw dropped, the damn thing was laughing at him, a friggin machine was laughing at him! Before Michael could talk the A.I. spoke.

"Hey!" It shouted, "I am not a thing!" It said sternly, reminding Michael a bit of his mother when she used to claim she had eyes in the back of her head. Michael felt as if a light bulb had gone off in his brain, his head! That was it! He had heard that some of the legendary Spartan warriors had A.I.'s in their neural interface slots to help boost their performance! Michael reached an armored hand around to remove the damn thing from his head but was stopped by the A.I.'s scream.

"No!" It shouted. "Don't you dare yank me!" It said almost sounding panicky. "Please, I don't want to die." The A.I. said, more quietly this time. Michael didn't trust this A.I., but he sure as hell didn't want it's death on his hand. Michael put his hand back on the controls for the pod and heard the A.I. breath a sound of relief.

"Well, I suppose I should have introduced myself more formally." The A.I. replied. Michael looked on in amazement as an image of a person formed on the main display screen of his pod. The image started off blurred, but even blurred Michael could tell it was of a girl, as more and more of the image came into focus Michael saw that the girl had long flowing black hair and was clothed in the uniform of a Japanese schoolgirl with glasses. Michael looked on with increasing interest and the girl folded her arms.

"I'm Kimiko, nice to meet you too." The A.I er Kimiko, said. Michael shook his head, wondering if he had hit it against the pod during his nap.

"Sorry, I'm just a little bit." Michael started to say before Kimiko cut him off.

"Confused, frustrated, anxious, nervous, scared?" The A.I. rattled off.

"Would you stop interrupting me damnit!" Michael yelled at the A.I. who remained silent.

"I'll consider it hotshot!" She said while shrugging her shoulders.

"My name isn't hotshot, it's" He began before Kimiko cut him off once again.

"Micheal Dedia Fox, born on Reach in 25." Micheal listened in amazement as Kimiko rattled off his entire life history, from the names of his parents to the grades he got in elementary school. What surprised him most was what she ended with. "And my new best friend." Kimiko finished.

"Wait, hold up." Michael said, "Who said anything about being friends. I don't even know a damn thing about you and frankly I don't trust you." He stated, Kimiko only folded her arms.

"Fine, if you want to try to survive a slipspace jump on your own that's up to you." She said, vanishing from the display screen.

"Slipspace jump! What the hell are you talking about?" Michael screamed as he heard an explosion above him as a rift was torn in space and time, frying the electronics in Michael's pod and knocking his head against its metal wall, filling his vision with black.


	4. Arrival:And ONI Footnotes

"Hotshot, woohoo, anybody in there?" Michael heard a voice say. Michael blinked and realized that he couldn't see a single damn thing; Michael heard a sigh of relief from the voice which he recognized as belonging to Kimiko. Michael's body ached all over, he felt like an Elite had thrown him against a wall, which Michael had seen Elites do to people more than once during his career. Michael reached for the explosive bolts on the inside of his pod, but apparently he had landed so hard that even the emergency lights had gone out and he was left groping around in the dark.

"Wow, hold it there hotshot." Kimiko said, "You might not want to do that right now." She added slowly. Michael groaned as he tried to stretch his legs and felt only pain in response.

"Is that you Kimiko?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."She replied calmly. Michael groaned again, to which Kimiko replied, "Ya know you're beginning to sound a lot like a zombie with all that moaning and groaning." She stated.

"And I didn't know A.I.'s talked about zombies and hitched rides with ODSTs." Michael quipped back.

"Well I certainly didn't know that ODSTs had _tails_." She replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. Michael groaned, just his luck, this A.I. was probably rampant. That was just freaking great, he was stuck on a deserted planet with a rampant A.I. in his head, just freaking great.

"Kimiko, I want you to run a self diagnostic, immediately!" He added, not at all wanting to hear her response.

"I'm sorry Dave, I'm afraid I can't do that." The A.I. responded in a deep voice. Great, so she was rampant after all. Of course the little A.I. could just be messing with him, another possible sign of rampancy.

"I'm not rampant Michael, and I'm not joking either." Kimiko said in her normal voice. Before Michael could respond Kimiko spoke again, "Here, let's see if we can get some lighting in here." She said calmly.

"Kimiko, I'm not sure messing with the drop pod is such a good idea." He replied, but the A.I. did not respond.

"Kimiko?" He said softly, then more loudly when he still received no answer. "Kimiko! I'm warning you if you don't answer me this instant I swear I'm going." The A.I. cut him off.

"Shut up Hotshot." She said, with no inflection in her voice. Michael was amazed, there was no way a computer program had just told him to shut up.

"What did you just say?" He asked, the words stumbling out of his mouth.

"I said to shut up." She replied as if his words didn't even faze her. Before Michael had a chance to order her to run emergency diagnostics and repair systems immediately the A.I.'s voice dropped to a whisper. "Look outside." She said softly, Michael glanced out the window and felt his jaw drop as he was met by a sight of utter amazement. Outside was a planet teeming with life, alien life, that Michael had never seen before. More than half of it was lit up, probably to scare away predators, and all of it seemed gargantuan in comparison to him. Despite having traversed dozens of worlds Michael was not prepared for what he was seeing, as he had never seen anything like it during his entire life, suddenly Michael was filled with a sense of loneliness that rose with dread.

"We're, we're not on Pandora are we?" He said to Kimiko.

"We are, but not our Pandora." She said softly and calmly. The words filled him with dread, they were utterly alone, and Micheal had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she had to say next. And that's when he noticed a blue thing wagging back in front of him as it extended underneath him and up his back, and despite Kimiko's shouting not to raised a leg and stamped down on the brown tip of the thing. The next instant Micheal cried out as burning pain rippled through his entire body and turned his world to black. Michael slumped over on the door of the pod which fell open, tossing Micheal out into this new environment. As Kimiko yelled at him he could have sworn he saw eyes in the darkness, watching him with an emotion that Micheal could not tell, finally, his world went entirely black and everything disappeared into black nothingness. The last thing he heard was the sound of Kimiko's small and frightened voice calling him a dumbass.

PLNB TRANSMISSION: XXX-HNTHNTHNT

ENCRYPTION CODE: GAMMA-SHIFT-X-RAY (Does anyone know what the heck that even means?)

PUBLIC KEY: N/A(Why do we even need this category if we always mark it N/A?)

FROM: CODENAME SALMON

TO: CODENAME MAILING TEMPLATE A

SUBJECT: YOUR BRAINS (And the dangers of Section III's little domestic dispute)

CLASSIFICATION: EYES ONLY, CODE-WORD------------------------------ TOP SECRET (Again, everything we send is top secret so why do we need this category?)

SECURITY OVERRIDE: BLACK LEVEL-IV (Still don't have the slightest clue what that means.)

GHOST SEVER FILE-TRANSER PROTOCOL (EXACTION): TRUE (What?)

AI-TOUCH PROTOCOL (VERACITY): FALSE (WTH?!?)

/Live Chat started/

Salmon: You hear about that crazy ODST who stood up during a meeting and went all nuts on The Old Lady?

Template: You hear about the two Jackals that walked into a bar?

Salmon: I'm being serious here.

Template: So am I :).

Salmon: No I'm actually being serious.

Template: Oh sorry, I thought….. Anyway yeah I heard about it, that guy is so screwed XD.

Salmon: Word around The Block is that The Duo bribed some insurrectionists on Pandora to take him in and keep him safe.

Template: But the Innies never found the pod?

Salmon: How'd you guess?

Template: No one crosses The Old Lady and lives.

Salmon: Rumor has it she ordered _Reaper_ to jump to slipspace.

Template: I wouldn't doubt it.

Salmon: And that would explain why he was never found

Template: You think he was sucked in?

Salmon: So do you.

Template: Poor S.O.B.

Salmon: Now down to the reason this is classified.

Template: SIII's little domestic problem you mean.

Salmon: It's getting serious; word on the Block is that they're on the verge of total collapse.

Template: I heard they've started killing each other off.

Salmon: Apparently so did Zero.

Template: That explains the messages about the Hammerhead Protocol I've been getting.

Salmon: You think we'll actually need to use it on em?

Template: I hope to God not.

Salmon: Amen to that.

/Live Chat Ended/

{Press Enter to Scramble Data}


	5. The Hut

Michael blink slowly as he awoke, wondering where he was and more importantly what the hell was going on around here. Michael looked around and saw that he appeared to be in some sort of hut, Michael's training kicked in and he reached for a weapon, assuming he had been captured by Covenant before realizing that that entire idea was preposterous as the Covenant never took prisoners they just killed. Michael realized that not only was his weapon not where it was supposed to be, neither was his armor. Michael tried to move out of bed but before he did he heard a voice.

"Whoa, hold it there Hotshot." The voice said.

"Kimiko?" Michael questioned, wondering how the heck an A.I. could be talking to him personally when he didn't have his helmet on.

"The one and only." He heard the A.I. respond.

"How the heck are you talking to me?" He questioned.

"I'm not your normal A.I. ya know." She responded, and Michael imagined that if he could see her she would be folding her arms.

"Yeah, I know, A.I.s don't normally read minds or hitch rides with ODSTs." He responded. "Who the heck are you anyway; I think you owe me an explanation." He said sternly.

"I thought you'd want to know where we even are first but ok here we go." She said cryptically.

"Wait what do you mean?" Michael said as images and videos started flashing before his eyes.

Hello O.N.I. Agent, today you are being briefed on Operation Omnipotence, courtesy of O.N.I. Section III. Operation Omnipotence was designed with the sole purpose of producing advanced artificial intelligence, it also included a side goal of eliminating the all too common problem of rampancy within artificial intelligences. However, certain, forces with O.N.I. began to believe the project was dangerous to the interests of the UNSC and began a campaign to have it shut down. An image of a lady with long red hair filled Michael's vision before disappearing, leaving the O.N.I. symbol filling his vision once again. Sadly, do to aforementioned individuals project Omnipotence's budget was cut severely and proper security protocols could no longer be enforced and one by one the prototype artificial intelligences escaped to. Michael waved his arm and the entire thing disappeared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, first of all what the hell was that, second, are you saying you're an escaped prototype A.I.? Third, where the hell are we?" Michael shouted out loud.

"First, I can hear your thoughts so don't shout at me. Second, that was an O.N.I. briefing projected through your eyes. Third, yes I am an escaped A.I., and fourth we're in another dimension." Kimiko said calmly as if this was just another die at the office, and maybe it was for her; Michael didn't know where she had been before hitching a ride with him. "Also you should at what you are to that list." Kimiko chuckled and said.

"What do you mean what am I? I'm an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper!" Michael yelled at Kimiko who only laughed.

"No, you're a cross between a Na'vi and a human at this point in time." She said. Michael blinked,

"What the hell is a Na' OWWWW" Michael screamed out in pain and close his eyes as a burning pain shot through his entire body. "What the hell are you doing to me?" He screamed aloud as he opened his eyes and took in the room, which he could now see even in the pitch-black darkness of the night.

"I'm not doing anything, if you want someone to blame then blame her!" Kimiko shouted, and Michael looked at the only place she could be gesturing at, the doorway, in which stood the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.


	6. Have a Happy New Year!

Questions P.S.A.

Alex:Hello, I'm Alex from the not so popular fanfiction ODSTs.

Chris:And I'm Chris from the same fanfiction.

Alex: A lot of people have been giving us the impression that they are confused about _Michael's Story_

Chris: So we're here to clear up the confusion.

Alex: It seems that the major issue is that people think this story is meant to be serious.

Chris:It's not, the Engineer smoking a cigar and playing poker should've been a big hint about that.i

Alex:But apparently it's not.

Chris:The second major issue is that people are wondering what's up with Kimiko and the Live Chat thing.

Alex:The Live chat thing was supposed to be a conversation between to O.N.I. agents that hinted at things to come in the next story

and served to connect this story to my other ones, including ODSTs.

Chris: It also explained why we tried to drop Michael onto a supposedly deserted planet

Alex:In other words it's a plot filler that was created quickly in an attempt to try to give things some sense.

Chris:Obviously it didn't work.

Alex:Finally we hope that the last chapter explained what is up with Kimiko.

Chris: But in case it didn't heres the idea.

Alex:She's an escaped prototype A.I.

Chris:Anyway thanks for all the reviews and comments.

Alex:They boost the author's ego.

Chris:And also ensure that Michael's torment, er story, will continue to be written.

Alex & Chris: Until next time

*Alex & Chris are shot offscreen by a Beam Rifle, a Jackal rushes in and proceeds to bite the screen, cutting of the text.*

* * *

She had blue skin and was taller than an Elite, she had pointed ears and a tail that swayed behind her mesmerizingly. Michael wasn't sure he believed in love at first sight, but something about her was simply wonderful. Michael didn't know what it was, or what she was, but just looking at her made his jaw drop.

"Wow, slow down Romeo, this is humanity's first encounter with an alien species that doesn't want to kill us. Try not to be a jerk ok?" Kimiko said to him. Michael simply nodded and stepped out of the hammock that he guessed the Na'vi thought of as a bed.

"I'm Michael Conciere." He said slowly, "And this is Kimiko." He said, pointing to the floor where Kimiko suddenly appeared lifesized. The creature's mouth opened and she spoke, to Michael her words sounded like the most beautiful he had ever heard in his entire life. They sounded like a cascade of pure water, every syllable more beautiful than the last one.

"What's she saying?" Michael inquired, suddenly glad of his A.I. companion.

"Just a sec, spinning up translation software." Kimiko replied, Michael waited a few seconds. The Na'vi began speaking again but this time Michael heard it in English.

"Can you understand me?" She asked forcefully. Michael shook his head up and down. There was a silence and finally the Na'vi tilted her head in confusion.

"But you can't speak our language?" She asked to which Michael nodded his head up and down. The Na'vi gave what Kimiko translated to a sigh and gestured at Michael.

"Follow me _halfbreed_." She said, the last word rolling off her tongue disdainfully, being what Michael guessed was an insult. Michael got up and began following her, several times tripping over his own feet, which upon closer inspection were now, blue? Michael held one foot up as he hopped through the wooden hall after the female Na'vi who turned and glared at him as other Na'vi came out of the wooden doors of the hall and stared at the odd spectacle before them as the half Na'vi half Human soldier hopped on one foot after the Na'vi warrior leading him down the hallway switching his glances between her and his foot which he growled at once or twice.

"What the hell is this he?" He yelled, pointing at his foot and then pointing at her. The warrior didn't understand his words but responded anyway.

"It's your foot stupid." She said and began to walk away. Michael was about to protest but realized it would be fruitless to protest as she obviously wasn't understanding a word he said and followed her, trying not to trip over his tail.

"What the hell is going on around here Kimiko?" He asked, being sure to think it this time instead of talking aloud.

"I have no clue, but if I had to guess I would say your body is adjusting to this dimension." She replied calmly.

"You mean turning me into a freak?" He questioned.

"Hey, you know what this planet's atmosphere is made up of?" She suddenly snapped at him.

"What, freak gas?" He snapped back at her.

"Poison, so you honestly be glad you're alive right now considering the circumstances!" She yelled back at him.

"Hey where are we going?" Michael called after the Na'vi, ignoring Kimiko. Suddenly the Na'vi turned around and spoke to him

"We are going to War Chieftain, he decide what happened to you." She said in broken up English. Michael was stunned.

"I thought you couldn't speak English!" He shouted at her as he ran after her after tripping over his tail.

"I never said that." The Na'vi giggled slightly.

"Wait!" Michael said as she reached the doorframe. "What's your name?" He asked franticly, trying to catch up with her.

"Irea." She replied before exiting the hall, leaving Michael desperately trying to follow, often tripping over his new feet and tail.

"I think she likes you." Kimiko said simply.

"Shut up." Michael muttered to her.


	7. I Would've Been Yo Daddy

Na'vi P.S.A.

How the rest of the cast of Michael's story would react to being Na'vi.

Alex: Awesome!!! *Jumps up and down hugging tail*

Chris:Why does this always happen to me?

Margaret:Change me back or I'll shoot you.

Salmon: Ok, this is weird.

Template: Uggh, must've had too many beers last night.

More Balanced than Most(That Engineer near the beginning of the story):Alright, now I can play poker better!

Kimiko:What the heck? Why the hell am I a Na'vi! If you don't turn me back now I swear I'm going to *The rest of this sentence has been censored for your own good*

Johnson: Yeah! Now I'm even more bad ass!

* * *

"Where did you come from crossbreed?" The War Chieftain questioned, holding her scythe only a few centimeters from Michael's neck. Michael was circled by the Na'vi, in the middle of the circle were him and the War Chieftain, who circled around, sidestepping so they were constantly moving and constantly facing each other. The War Chieftain was a female Na'vi whose only discernable markings were the feathered earrings that she wore. Other than that she looked like any other Na'vi, besides the curled shoulder length hair, brown, red, and yellow face paint, and red markings on her half wooden half metal scythe.

"I come from the planet of Reach." Michael said, the War Chieftain poked her scythe toward Michael who jumped slightly but otherwise stayed on the move.

"She's just trying to intimidate you Michael, don't let her get under your skin!" Kimiko shouted at him, and though Michael brushed the A.I.'s comment off he was glad to have her.

"Where is this Reach?" the War Chieftain questioned, still circling around him.

"I can't tell you, it's classified military information." Michael replied, being careful not to bump into any of the Na'vi that made of the circle perimeter. Suddenly the War Chieftain lunged at him and although Michael tried to dodge he wasn't fast enough and she pinned him down. The Chieftain stuck her face in front of his and bared her teeth in a snarl.

"Does your Reach want to kill us all too? Strip us of our land and destroy our ancestors? Burn our village with your flying demons?" She questioned. Snarling at him, her teeth so close Michael was a bit afraid that she would bite his neck off.

"No, we, er I come in peace." He replied, shaking his head to reinforce his point.

"Then why do you crash into our sacred ground with your metal transport." She snarled at him, grabbing him by the shoulders, her claws digging into his shoulders.

"What should I say?" he thought to Kimiko.

"Tell the truth." She responded cryptically. But Michael could see that her option was the only option as the War Chieftain was obviously getting mad, really mad, by his silence.

"Speak up!" She shouted at him, shaking him up and down on the ground. Michael took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was exiled." He said quietly, the War Chieftain suddenly stopped shaking him.

"What did you say?" She tilted her head and asked.

"My people were in a war, and we were losing. We did horrible, horrible, things in order to get a chance at victory. Things no one was supposed to know about, but I knew, I found out about these things and I stood up and denounced those who had allowed these things to happen under their watch. And that split my people apart, I was either going to be exiled, emancipated, or killed. I knew what would happen though, too many of my people wanted me dead and so I fled in my transport and arrived here. I am innocent; my people are not of your world and will never come to your world, I am the only one you will ever see." Michael finished. The Chieftain relaxed her grip, but suddenly smacked Michael in his head with a fisted paw; she brought her scythe up with one hand and gripped his neck with the other.

"You lie." She hissed, "Your people have come here before, and you will die like they did crossbreed." She brought the scythe up to stab him and Michael closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow.

"It's been an honor serving with you sir." She said simply.

"You too Kimiko, you too." He responded.

"That's it; you don't have any plan to save our butts?" She said offended.

"Not really, even if I could kill her I couldn't take out an entire clan without any weapons." He quipped back. "I don't even think Sgt. Johnson could take out this amount of enemies." He added.

And that was then the blade began to dig into his neck, slowly and painfully drawing blood.

* * *

"We're so screwed man, we are so screwed!" A marine shouted and fired a panicked burst that downed an Elite that had gotten to close to the makeshift bunker that the remainder of Johnson's squad had created in a two story home.

"Stow that lip soldier!" Johnson shouted at the man, popping up out of nowhere.

"When I was your age we didn't have Assault Rifles, we had a rock! And we had to share the rock." Johnson shouted at the marine before grabbing his Assault Rifle, replacing it with a rock, and promptly disappearing.

"What the hell was that?" The Marine shouted.

"That was Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson!" Johnson shouted as he landed unharmed on the front lawn of the building after jumping from the roof. Johnson ran toward the window the marine was at, grabbed the rock and gave him back his Assault Rifle and then ran toward a mob of Covenant, beating every one of them to death with the rock.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

As the War Chieftain continued to slit his throat a voice rang out.

"Stop!" The voice shouted. The War Chieftain turned her head to look and Michael saw an elderly Na'vi wearing a robe and with golden earring things like on pirates dangling from his ears. His hair was long, thick, and reached down to his shoulders. He was waving with one hand and in the other he held a long staff with the skull of some creature on the top of it.

"He speaks the truth! He means us no harm." The Na'vi shouted at the War Chieftain, who glared at Michael and let him go, drawing her blade out of him, before standing up to argue with the old man. Michael saw several Na'vi rush up to, and that was when he blacked out.


	8. I love that book! It's so beautiful!

A little short scene due to my not updating on Monday because of school.

Truth:What are you reading?

Regret:It's a love story about a Grunt and a Jackle, *Sniffle*, it's beautiful.

Truth:Sometimes I wonder if you're drunk all the time.

Regret:*Stands up* I swear to dog i'm not drunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnk. *Falls out window*

Truth:*Looks out window* Regret? Regret? Oh shoot he's dead......

* * *

"You'll have to forgive Chy'Lin, her father was killed by the Sky People and she has never forgiven them for it." Michael heard a voice say as he opened his eyes to find that he was in another hut, except that this one was different from the previous ones he had seen. It was filled with vials and bottles of all sorts that were stacked in racks and rows. What spaces weren't filled with vials were filled with books and what Michael guessed were medical equipment. In the corner of the room was the elderly Na'vi that had saved Michael earlier. Michael started to get up out of the hammock but the man, er Na'vi, rushed over and waved his staff at him.

"Stay where you are, don't move. You need to rest, Chy'Lin injured you, badly." The Na'vi said.

"You should listen to him, your vitals aren't stable yet, you need to rest." Kimiko said, reminding him of her presence once again.

"Now you can read my vitals?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"My intended purpose was to act as a medic for large amounts of troops." Kimiko stated.

"So you can tell me if this stuff is safe for me?"Michael winced and said as the Na'vi dabbed some sort of poultice on the neck wound that stung viciously.

"Hell no! I was designed as a medic not a doctor!" Kimiko shouted.

"And the difference is?" Michael asked annoyed as the Na'vi examined him with some sort of tool.

"A doctor heals people; a medic only comforts them while they die." Kimiko said gleefully, making Michael's eyes grew wide, never suspecting he would come to the point in his life where he would trust a voodoo doctor more than an A.I. Suddenly Michael and the Na'vi turned their heads toward the wall as it began to, shake? A loud boom was heard and a creature the likes of which Michael had never seen burst through the hut.

It had glowing yellowish-red eyes and two feet from which extended three more feet in a diamond pattern. It possessed four arms from which extended multiple claws. Its skin was covered in grey scales that were red and blue in some locations to form lines. The closest creature Michael could compare it to was a Jackal, a Jackal doing some serious crack that was. Michael's combat training kicked in and he looked around for a weapon. He spotted his armor lying in a corner of the room and rushed over. Drawing his pistol from its holster Michael waved at the creature, which was busy destroying everything in sight.

"Hey ugly!" Michael shouted, and the creature turned its head toward him. "Come and get some." He gestured, making another obscene gesture. The JackalThingy rushed toward him, snapping its jaw viciously and sending spittle everywhere.

"And just what the hell are you doing?" Michael heard Kimiko asked.

"Saving our skins" He responded.

"Right, good luck with that." Kimiko replied before falling silent. Michael waited until the JackalThingy was an inch away from him before jumping overhead, the thing continued to run but Michael landed right where he wanted to, on its back. Michael braced his legs around the thing's neck and put his pistol to one of its scales. He pulled the trigger rapidly, the recoil almost forcing him to pull his now blue hands away, but he didn't. The creature let out a roar of pain and twisted its head around, snapping it viciously trying to get at him. Michael held on for dear life as the beast twisted and ran rampant through the hut, smashing everything in sight and moving so fast that Michael could only see blurs. After squeezing what he guessed were at least a couple of rounds into its neck the creature started shaking and leaning to both sides trying to get Michael off, against this new strategy Michael could not hold on and he was thrown off of the beast into a wall. Michael hit his head and everything went black. After a few seconds his vision cleared up, though it was still blurry, and Michael saw the huge beast lumbering towards him. Purple blood was falling off of it and onto the floor from the wound the bullets had made. The JackalThingy opened its mouth, exposing rows upon rows of sharp teeth, and let out a roar. The JackalThingy rushed at Michael who reached for his gun only to discover that it wasn't there. Suddenly the Jackal Thingy dropped on the ground, dead, Michael stood up and went over to the thing to make sure it was dead when the elderly Na'vi ran started to run over to him, Michael waved his hands warning him to stay away but the man kept on coming.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked as the Na'vi kneeled down over the dead creature and began uttering words that Michael did not understand. Finally the Na'vi stood up and put his hand on Michael's shoulder and smiled.

"Congratulations, you've taken your first step to becoming one of the people." He said and a part of Michael died as Kimiko laughed.


	9. Don't Pull the Tail, Ever

Na'vi Anatomy P.S.A.

Alex: Hello I'm Alex from the not so popular fanfiction ODSTs.

Chris: And I'm Chris from the same fanfiction.

Rygen: And I'm Rygen from The Navi Avatars.

Alex: Today we're here to talk about some more Micheal's Story.

Chris: And Na'Vi anatomy.

Rygen : Na'Vi anatomy?

Chris: Yeah, like a Na'vi's tail, *Pulls Rygen's tail*

Rygen: YRWOOL

Alex: Which is extremely sensitive.

Chris: And ears. *Pulls Rygen's ears*

Rygen: YWRWOOL, Stop doing that!

Chris: Doing what?

Rygen: Doing YRWOWOL, *Clutches tail and glares at Alex* Did you just pull my tail.

Alex: I wanted to see if you reacted any differently.

Rygen: And why would I do that? YRWOROW

Chris :Ha, you owe me ten bucks!

Rygen: You were betting on how I would react when you pulled my tail!

Alex and Chris are silent.

*Rygen takes out spear and growls*: I'll give you ten seconds to run.

"I have to do what again?" Michael questioned Kai'la, the Na'vi that had brought him from his room to the war chieftain and had for the past two weeks as he had finished his transformation become his best friend.

"Steal the eggs of the Tey'la." Kai'la replied in heavily accented English.

"Teyla, that meant beast something didn't it?" Michael asked, still not having learned the entire Na'Vi language.

" Father Beast." Kaila corrected, watching Michael peer into the cave of the Tey'la. The creature, which resembled a rinocerous was currently snoring by a waterfall, its head lying on its arms and the coveted Tey'la eggs lying by its side.

"And you sure there is no mother Tey'la?" Michael asked, not at all wanting to fight even one of these things and dreading a second. Kai'la shook her head.

"No, there are no female Tey'la, the father raises the eggs." Kai'la replied. Michael shook his head at the beast and muttered.

"Then that's something both of us have in common." He said through gritted teeth. Kai'la tilted her head.

"What was that?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing," Michael responded, "I should be going shouldn't I?" He asked to which Kai'la nodded her head.

"You should already be gone." She grinned and replied.

"Then sayonara." Michael said, and jumped through the hole into the dark damp cave.

* * *

Rygen copyright Toruk Makto007 from the The Navi Avatars forum and Deviantart.


	10. The Second Trial

Template: You're late.

Salmon: I'm not in the mood Temp.

Template: Neither am I.

Salmon: Good, then let's get to business.

Template: You got the list.

Salmon: Unfortunately, yes.

Template: Unfortunately?

Salmon: A lot of innocent people died to give us this information.

Template: Can I just see the damn list?

Salmon: Here ya go.

O.N.I. Project Phoenix A.I. Results List

Artifical Intelligences

Aaron Nomante

"Czar"

Status: REDACTED

Role:Counter Insurrection A.I.

Kimiko Suzuki

"Isha"

Status: REDACTED

Role: Battlegroup Medical A.I.

Rihannah Kalway

"REDACTED"

Status: REDACTED

Role: REDACTED

* * *

Michael landed with a thud, but the beast continued to slumber, unaware of his presence. Michael could now see in the dark without his VISR mode, which was a huge advantage since he had discovered that his armor no longer came close to fitting him.

"You see anything Kimiko?" He asked the A.I.

"Negative, wait, do you mean besides the giant rhinoceros thingy?" Kimiko said innocently. Michael sighed and continued toward the beast, his feet sliding over the water stones on the ground. As he got closer Michael could see that this was going to be more of a challenge then he thought, the eggs were about as tall as him and the only exit out of the cave that he could see was the whole in the ceiling that he had gone through. Michael reached the beast and couldn't help but marveling at it. It was at least as big as a two story building and its grey scales shone in the light from the opening Michael had come in through.

"So what do you think we should do?" Michael asked Kimiko while trying, and failing, to pull one of the silvery eggs to the spot where he had jumped in at.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Kimiko snorted and replied. Michael looked around and saw nothing besides the pool tucked into a corner of the room and the hole in the roof he had come into. There were a few grasses growing in the shade but Michael still couldn't find anything that could help him get the egg outside. Then it hit him, the only thing here that was tall enough to allow him to exit through the hole would be the creature in front of him. If he could kill it, he might be able to shove it's body to the skylight and climb out on it. Michael looked at the things eyes and pulled out his pistol, the only thing the Na'Vi would let him take on the trial, he didn't want to kill this thing as he was sure if he failed to kill it instantly it could eat him in a second but then again he didn't have anything to lose as it was clear that he wasn't going back to UNSC space anytime soon. Michael cocked the pistol and aimed it at the creature's eyelid nervously, just as he was about to get what could possibly be his last gloat in at Kimiko the A.I. interrupted him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted at him so loud that Michael cringed in surprise.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" He quipped back, "You're the one who suggested killing it!" He yelled back. Kimiko was silent for a few moments.

"Wait, you thought I meant that you should kill it?" Kimiko asked. When Michael nodded he heard Kimiko groan.

"Oh my God why did I have to be stuck with you?" Kimiko said slowly, "Why didn't I just slip into the chatter feed and disappear, or contact Dr. Halsey, or God anything but choosing to wire myself into the first ship I found." Kimiko stated, going on and on about technical terms that Michael wasn't even going to try to understand. Still, the tiny A.I. was getting on his nerves; he couldn't concentrate with her incessant babbling.

"Shut up!" Michael shouted, "For the love of God what the hell is wrong with you? You're an A.I. for Christ's sake you're not supposed to have feelings! You're not supposed to complain, you're supposed to listen to orders." Michael knew by Kimiko's quietness that he had gone too far but he kept on going, "Sometimes I just wish I could shut you off for good!" He yelled before realizing his mistake. He was on an alien world, in another dimension, a whole different species, and here he was yelling at what could possibly be the only person from his dimension that he would ever again talk to in his entire life. Before he could apologize Michael heard something that made his blood chill, he turned around to find the beast staring at him, snarling as it prepared to gulp him down whole.


	11. They'll Be Just Fine, I Think

Morals P.S.A.

Alex: *Cough* Hello I'm *Cough* Alex from the popular OMG MY LEG, OH GOD THE PAIN!!! *Falls over on the ground and the camera pans to Chris, who has bandages wrapped around his head covering one eyes and part of his nose. Chris is also walking on Crutches and has an arrow sticking out of his knee at an odd angle. Alex has several arrows sticking out of his legs and bandages on his arms and hands along with a bruise on his head.

Chris: Sorry about that, *Cough*, That's Alex from ((MY LEG MY LEG!!! OH GOD STOP THE PAIN!!!)) *Chris hits Alex in the head with his crutch, knocking him unconscious*

Anyway as I was *Cough* saying I'm Chris from the fanfiction *Cough* ODSTs and that's Alex from the same *Cough* fanfiction.

What we were going to talk to you about today is the dangers of messing with Na'Vi. *CoughHackCoughWeez* *Chris bends over in pain clutching his chest before standing upright again after a few moments of coughing* In one of our previous P.S.A.'s we exhibited some behavior that *Cough* wasn't quite right and that we encourage nobody to try to imitate. We're deeply sorry and would also like to, oh look at that, it's a bright light! *Chris falls over on the ground*

Moral: Don't mess with Na'Vi.

* * *

Michael stared at the beast's gaping mouth and rows upon rows of sharp, pointy, teeth. He had no doubt that if it swallowed him it was going to hurt very, very, much. And there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen.

"You got any suggestions Kimiko?" He asked the A.I. When Michael didn't receive a response after a few seconds he began to get worried.

"Kimiko, I'm sorry but now's really not the time to give me the cold shoulder." He pleaded, hoping Kimiko would listen to him. Michael risked a glance at the beast's angry yellow and red eyes, "Kimiko I kinda need your help here!" He pleaded as the beast snarled, sending spittle flying at him. Michael glanced down at himself and was tempted to wipe it off but a quick growl from the creature made him dismiss the thought.

"Kimiko," He began again, "Please help me out here I'm begging ya." He pleaded once again. But to his dismay his plead was only met once again with silence, it looked like he was going to have to dig himself out of this. Then a thought hit him and Michael smiled.

"I bet those teeth are pretty sharp, and I also bet they can be a real pain!" Michael shouted as the creature lunged at him midsentence. Michael rolled to the side with speed he didn't even know was possible. Michael hit the ground but was quickly up on his feet; he looked at his hands, er paws, and found they were unscraped. He grabbed a rock with one hand and hit it in the other as the creature, which had hit a wall, shook its head, growled at him, and charged. As the beast moved toward him with surprising speed, Michael stared at its chomping jaws until he found what he was looking for, several ingrown teeth at the very front of its mouth. Michael stood his ground as the beast charged at him, then, at the last second he leaped at its mouth and smashed the rock down on the teeth as hard as he could. Michael started to leap away, using the jaw of the creature as a place for his feet to push off, when he was suddenly hit by a sharp pain. Michael screamed as the teeth of the creature passed over his arm and tore away his flesh. Michael hit the wall from his messed up jump and watched as the beast let out a roar of pain from its bleeding gums and teeth that were stuck in places they weren't supposed to be and wildly shook its head and chomped trying to get them out. As Michaels finish turned red he tore off his cross necklace, held it to his wound, and pulled on the sides of the cross. Everything faded to red.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter this week guys, I've been sick and am still recovering.

Rygen belongs to Toruk Makto, Avatar to James Cameron, Halo to Bungie and Microsoft (Weird copyright situation that I won't go into), Alex, Chris, Michael, Rhihanna, and other OC's to me. As a short side note I'd thank everyone who subscribed to my stories or messaged me or reviewed my stories. Thanks a bunch guys, I'd also like to say that if you like this story you should read the Belacia Chronicles which is my first original novel. Just Google Eavna Deviantart and look in the gallery for it. Thanks everyone!


	12. From Section Three, With Love

Michael awoke to the head of the beast lying next to him, it's eyes round and unmoving, as if shocked at the fact that it had died. Michael looked down at his wound and found that it had been filled with biofoam and was glad once again that he had taken up Maya's offer to modify the cross into an emergency biofoam dispenser. But Michael knew that the biofoam was only a temporary solution, it would stop the wound from bleeding, but not for long. He needed to get treatment for it, and fast. Michael began crawling toward the creature, hoping he would be able to cut it open with the knife that hung around his neck and somehow use it to escape, maybe build a ladder out of its bones.

Michael clutched his head and yowled as pain tore through his body and his vision began to become blurred, the grey walls of the cave slowly changing to black, twisting and turning until he wanted to throw up. Michael tried to crawl closer to the creature but his legs didn't respond, he grabbed at the dirt with his paws, trying to drag himself closer to the creature. He heard voices around him, saw faces, and worried that maybe, just maybe, this whole thing had just been a dream. Michael shook his head in denial, yowling as bolts of pain ripped through him and the world around him disappeared. He didn't want to go back to his world, he didn't want to be human again, he belonged here, this was his domain! No one was going to take his mate from him! No one was going to take this paradise of a world from him! No one! And then Michael's world went black for one last time as death took everything from him.

Epilogue

Salmon: We found the pod.

Template: I know.

Salmon: He was killed before impact, no signs of wounds though.

Template: I know.

Salmon: He was just lying in there, his eyes still open, perfectly still.

Template: And the black box?

Salmon: Nothing.

Template: Helmet Recorder?

Salmon: Nothing.

Template: A.I. Slot?

Salmon: They got there before we did I guess, because there was nothing there.

Template: We should've guessed that they'd never let him make it to the surface alive.

Salmon: And all the while he was thinking he had made it, escaped, forever.

Template: What about the Innies that were suppose to safeguard him.

Salmon: Dead, all of them.

Template: You know what I think?

Salmon: What?

Template: That we're in way over our heads.

Salmon: That damn A.I. was responsible trapped him in his own head making him think it was his friend.

Template: I'm being serious here.

Salmon: So am I.

The End.

* * *

What's real and what's not.

Michael did piss off Margaret Paragonsky and Alex and Chris did trick him into getting in his drop pod with the intention of delivering him to a colony of Insurrectionists where he would be safe from Paragonsky for the rest of the war. However, the Avatar world that he thought he entered was not, a certain A.I. tricked him into believing in it and then killed him. You can figure out the rest. Why not kill him in his sleep or something? To send a message, you offend certain people or know to much, we can give you an even more horrible death than his. Thanks for reading, this isn't over. Another story will come soon!


End file.
